Lights Camera Kisses
by iloveromance
Summary: A part as an extra in a movie being filmed on her street fills Caroline with excitement. But when the part doesn't go as planned, someone else fills in. And what transpires just may change her life forever. Based on a scene from "Caroline and the Movie"


"Action!"

Caroline stared at the handsome man standing just inches in front of her. Slowly they moved closer and closer, their lips almost touching.

"CUT, CUT!"

"What was wrong with that?" Caroline asked.

"It's not believable enough!" the casting director said. "I want you to kiss this guy like you're madly in love with him. Just... picture someone else if you have to, but make it believable!"

"But we've done this twenty three times already!" Caroline protested.

"Yeah? And now we're doing it a twenty-fourth time! When you get it right, we'll wrap it up!"

Caroline shook her head in disbelief, wondering why this guy seemed more concerned with the extras than he was with the star of the film.

It was Robby Benson for God's sake!

Now there was a hot guy if ever there was one! Who cared if he was married? Annie sure didn't.

As the mega- superstar walked by, Caroline grabbed the man standing in front of her, kissing him with all the passion she could muster.

Satisfied with her performance, she drew back in a dramatic fashion and smiled triumphantly to the crowd. The cheers and applause she received told her that the kiss was a rousing success.

But apparently the casting director felt otherwise. In disgust, he threw his clipboard onto the street and stormed over to Caroline and the man next to her.

"No, no, no! This is all wrong! Geez, how hard is it to do a simple screen kiss?"

"What does it matter? We're extras anyway. Who cares if the kiss isn't perfect?"

"I do!" he snapped. "Now, do you want to be in the movie or not?"

"Well yeah, of course, but-."

"Then do as I say, all right? You're lucky you even got the part. If you didn't live in the building directly in front of us..."

From his place in the street, Richard glared at the casting director.

"Hey, don't talk to Caroline in that manner!" He yelled, shaking his head in disgust.

When his eyes met Caroline's, she gave him a grateful smile.

"Okay, wise-guy. Think you can do better?"

But the casting director's question was met with silence.

After giving Caroline and the man next to her a look of aversion, he turned to Richard.

"Hey you! Hot dog vendor! Go take lover boy's place on the stairs!"

Startled, Richard looked up. "Who me?"

The director threw up his hands. "Do you see any other hot dog vendors around here?"

"No..."

"Then get up there and kiss her!"

"Um..."

"Do it or you and the girl are both fired!"

Richard glanced at Caroline and when his eyes met hers, he softened.

"All right. What do you want me to do?"

"Just go stand next to her and put on that leather jacket."

Richard swallowed had and walked over to where Caroline stood; her eyes wide with surprise.

"Hey! What about me?" the man next to Caroline asked.

"You're fired!" The casting director replied.

"What?" But that's ridiculous! I haven't done anything wrong!" the man yelled.

"Go on, get out of here!"

Ignoring the man's protests as security dragged him away, the casting director turned to Richard, who was now wearing the black leather jacket.

"Now, can we please get on with the scene? Take it from the top! Places everyone!"

Richard glanced at Caroline, trying to hide his euphoria.

"And... Action!"

Richard turned to face Caroline and slowly his mouth descended on hers. At the first touch of her soft lips, he felt his breath catch in his throat.

And to his amazement, her arms slid around his neck, drawing him closer. There was nothing more to do than to give into his deepest desire; to kiss her the way he'd always dreamed of kissing her.

And before he knew what was happening, the kiss deepened into something so incredible, that he was sure he'd died and gone to heaven.

"Cut!" The casting director yelled.

Richard's efforts to obey the director went unnoticed as Caroline drew him even closer, showing no signs of letting the blissful kisses end. The dizziness washed over him and he was sure he'd require medical attention.

"Cut! Are you people deaf? I said CUT!" The director was yelling even louder now.

When Caroline continued to kiss, the director tossed the script skyward, sending hundreds of pages into the air before they fluttered to the street.

"That's it! You're fired! Both of you!"

Startled, Richard pulled away from Caroline and turned to the casting director.

"What? We were only doing what you asked! You said to kiss her!"

"Goodbye, Mr. hot dog vendor!"

Richard looked at Caroline once more, unable to resist touching her cheek with the back of his hand.

"I'm sorry, Caroline. I guess I'm just not cut out to be an actor."

When she smiled at him, his heart warmed. "Oh, I don't know about that. You were pretty good."

"Apparently not good enough." Richard replied, glaring at the casting director.

At his remark, Caroline ran her hand across Richard's chest and grinned. "Well, maybe you just need more practice."

He stared at her in disbelief.

"Wh-what?"

The mischievous grin still on her face, she took his hand and led him up the steps to the front door of her building.

"Come on, Richard. Let's go to my apartment and rehearse that scene again."

"But we're not even in the movie anymore. So why-."

When she kissed him again, Richard removed the leather jacket and tossed it aside, hurrying into the building after her.

**THE END**


End file.
